Practice makes perfect
by A11y50n
Summary: Jane wants to take their relationship further but Kurt wants to take his time.


Practice Makes Perfect

She knocked on the door and didn't have to wait long for it to open. He always took her breath away but more so right now. Before Kurt could even speak Jane narrowed her eyes and blurted out

"Are you greyer than when we left the office?"

Kurt got that perplexed look on his face that made him even cuter in Jane's eyes then she saw when he understood and before he could explain she sniffed and now she wore the confused look.

"Is that talc? Why do I smell talcum powder?"

Kurt heaved a sigh of defeat. He opened the door even wider for Jane to enter. When he closed the door behind her, they faced each other and he just rubbed his hand over his head and a cloud of white mushroomed from his head. Jane just lifted an eyebrow in question.

Kurt held up a hand to stop the unasked question and just motioned her to the living room. Jane followed him. What she saw made her stop and her heart melted. Her heart belonged to him for as long as she could remember but if she was on the fence this moment, this moment right here would push her over. On the table was all the paraphernalia that came with babies, well with changing babies. There were diapers, talc powder, cream, cotton balls, baby wipes and other things that she couldn't really identify in addition to a baby doll. Talc powder was all over the table and the floor which must be driving him mad as he did like everything in it's place.

"Er as you can see I had an incident with the talc…"

Jane just looked at him.

"It wasn't my fault, it just exploded and I didn't see the point in tidying up seeing as I wasn't finished yet…"

"Kurt…"

Before Jane could even finish her sentence Kurt continued.

"I thought I better get some practice in…" Kurt indicated the table "…the last time I changed a diaper was when Sawyer was a baby and he's almost a teenager now! Where did all that time go? I had to buy the doll as there's no one with a young baby that I could practice with. I know it's not the same, I know that my son or daughter will not lie still when I change their diaper but its better than nothing. I mean things have changed so much in 12 years. How could diapers change? But they have. I had to research all the different brands against which ones were best against cost. Allie and Connor are being difficult…"

"How?"

"Well, they're insisting that they can afford to buy diapers and they've stopped answering my emails about which are the best and why…"

"I think they will be able to afford diapers…"

Kurt just gave her a look and Jane held up her hands in surrender.

"Diapers are expensive. Baby clothes are expensive. Baby food is expensive. Babies are expensive!"

"Kurt…"

"No! Don't 'Kurt' me. This is my kid and I want to help. I want to contribute but they won't allow it because 'they can afford it', oh please…"

"Kurt…"

"Sarah struggled when Sawyer was born. I think we both thought that Sawyer's dad would step up but that wasn't the case. I went to see them a month after Sawyer was born, that was the first opportunity I had to see them apart from photos and emails and such but I was shocked. Sarah was dealing with everything by herself, she was looking after Sawyer 24-7, and the 'dad' did absolutely nothing. Sarah was tired, she was barely sleeping, Sawyer was and is her world but she couldn't carry on. I told her I was there to take her back to New York so I could help her during her maternity leave instead of visiting for a day or two. She burst into tears. The first time I held Sawyer I loved him. By the end of those couple of days I had spent more time with Sawyer than his dad. I didn't even see his dad, maybe he was scared I was going to shoot him or something which in all honesty did cross my mind. Sarah left a voicemail for him and he never got back. All the time Sarah was with me I swear he didn't contact her, she said he did but I know when she's lying. She stayed with me for a few months and within the first couple of days I could see that she couldn't afford…things. She was embarrassed. I started coming home with baby supplies, she insisted that it wasn't necessary but she got tearful and I told her that this maybe the only time that I get to spoil my nephew. I knew she knew what I was doing so she decided to repay me by cooking my meals…"

Jane gave him a look.

"Exactly."

"Kurt, it's different with Allie and Connor. Neither of them are strapped for cash and it's probably just easier if they pay for the day-to-day stuff. You could always start a college fund for your child."

"I know I can and I already have but I want this kid to know that I had something to do with every part of their life not just every other holiday and college. I know we're going to be in different states but I do want to be a part of his/her life, not just someone that spoils them every so often. I want to be a proper dad."

"Kurt, with technology nowadays you're lucky, even though you will be in different states you have Skype and Facetime, you'll be able to see them and they'll see you, they'll recognise you. You will be a part of their life."

"I know but I just thought that if I ever became a parent it would be under different circumstances, I would be with the mother and I would be a full time parent…"

"Kurt your kid is lucky, he/ she will have three parents that love and adore it. That's more than some kids get."

"Jane…"

Jane held up her hand to stop what he was going to say.

"I didn't mean to bring up my childhood, your kid is going to be loved and spoiled by your team; it is a toss-up between whose going to spoil your son or daughter more out of me, Patterson, Zapata or your sister let alone Allie's and Connor's families. You're going to be a great dad, he or she is lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

The shared a look and smiled at each other.

"So, is everything ok?"

"I just had to see you about something and I didn't think it could wait until…"

"Let me just clear all this up and we can talk."

"No, Kurt you carry on I can wait and maybe you could teach me how to change a diaper?"

Kurt gave her a look and Jane blushed.

"Well, we're all hoping to spend time with Weller junior when they're here and if that's the case it would be practical to be able to change a diaper…"

The smile on Kurt's face was blinding. Kurt carried on practicing changing the diaper on the doll and each time he would explain to Jane what he was doing. Eventually Jane had a go and surprisingly she was all fingers and thumbs. She did get really frustrated until Kurt calmed her down and they did it together step by step. Jane was a perfectionist and insisted on changing more diapers until she was confident that the result was adequate. Together they cleared up all the mess, it didn't take too long.

They sat on the sofa leaving some space between them so they could face each other. Kurt was waiting for Jane to explain why she was there. Jane took a deep breath.

"I…I think I had a flashback…"

"You think?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a flashback or…"

"Or what Jane?"

"Maybe a dream? I'm just not too sure."

"Ok, do you want to tell me about it?"

Jane nodded her head but she didn't know where to start. Her knee, the one closer to Kurt, started to bounce slightly. Kurt had never seen Jane like this, she seemed nervous for some reason. She obviously felt comfortable enough to come and talk to him but there was something that was stopping her from actually saying what she wanted. He placed his hand on her bouncing knee to stop it moving and to offer some form of comfort. This seemed to help and she took another deep breath and looked at him.

"I…I think it was a flashback and not a dream…"

Kurt nodded encouragingly.

"I went out with Patterson and Zapata this evening; we went to a bar that we've been to several times…"

"Ok." Said Kurt who was confused by the turn of the conversation

"Well, every so often Zapata would get me to try a 'new' cocktail and tonight was no different, she ordered an apple mojito for me, I was going to take a sip when the flashback happened…"

"Ok." Kurt had no idea what direction this was going

"Weller, did I come here a few months ago, one night?"

Jane saw the moment Kurt knew what she was talking about, he froze and the look of fear in his eyes told her it definitely wasn't a dream but in fact a memory, she placed her hand over his before he could remove it from her knee. He didn't want to look at her.

"Kurt?"

"Jane, we don't have to…"

"Yes Kurt we do have to talk about this."

Kurt wasn't listening to Jane, his mind went back to that night.

 _He had just got into bed when he heard the incessant knocking. Who on earth could be at his door after midnight? He wrenched open the door, without even looking through the peephole, ready to give the person on the other side a right telling off when his arms were full of Jane, a really drunk Jane which was weird in itself as she could hold her alcohol._

" _Jane? Are you ok?"_

" _Hiccup, yep!"_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I had to seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you!" Jane giggled_

" _You had to see me right now?"_

 _Jane started to nod her head then thought better of it. She wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and laid her head on his chest._

" _Yep! I had to see my Kuuuuurt right noooooooooooooow!"_

 _Seeing Jane drunk was a whole new experience that Kurt wasn't really enjoying. He always wondered what she would be like drunk, cuddly and cute didn't enter his head._

" _Kurt, I need a flavour."_

 _Kurt was confused._

" _Do you mean 'you need a favour'?"_

 _Jane hugged him tighter._

" _That's what I said, I need a flavour, you really need to listen!"_

 _Kurt rolled his eyes and struggled to close the door while holding Jane up at the same time._

" _What favour do you want?"_

" _I want you to take me to your bed and have your wild way with me!"_

 _Kurt nearly dropped Jane at her request and struggled to keep his arms around her._

" _WHAT?"_

" _I want you Kurt. I've always wanted you. I love you. I was out with Patterson and Zapata and we had one or two drinks…"_

" _One or two?"_

" _Yep, just one or two or maybe 12, I can't remember but what I do remember is how I feel about you…"_

" _Jane…"_

" _NO, don't 'Jane' me. I've seen you loooooooooooooooooooooooooking at me and I loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook at you the same way, so why can't we have one night when we do what we want? There won't be any pregnant ex's, no Australian ex who dumped me after I saved his ass, no ex co-worker who is your ex, just you and me as it should be."_

" _Jane."_

" _Pleeeeeeeeease? I think I'm gooood, I don't think you'd be dis…disa…sad."_

 _Kurt decided to pick her up, which may have been a mistake as she snuggled into his chest even more and purred. He made his way to his bedroom and placed her on the bed, on his side and she flopped down as soon as he let go of her. He couldn't let her sleep in her clothes so he got one of his t-shirts and helped her sit up so he could remove her top. Her giggles were weird, he never thought of her as giggly but apparently she was._

" _So we're actually going to do it? I've been waiting for this for so long Kurt, you won't be sorry…"_

" _Jane, we're not doing anything right now."_

" _Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"_

" _Because you're drunk."_

" _No I'm not! I'm just tipsy…"_

 _Kurt scoffed at this. He managed to get the t-shirt over her head but was finding it harder to get her arms through the sleeves._

" _Is it because I have a small chest?"_

 _Kurt stopped what he was doing and just looked confused at her comment then he just chuckled._

" _I can have an enlargement if you want? I didn't know you were into big brea…."_

" _OK!" said Kurt interrupting Jane_

 _Eventually the t-shirt was on then he had to stand her up so he could undo her belt and push her trousers down. Once they were past her hips he let her sit down on the bed, he knelt down to remove the trousers from each leg then he felt her arms wrap around his neck and then she began to nuzzle his neck. She kept on placing kisses all over his throat and chin and when he looked up she placed one on his lips then she went back to his neck where she marked him. Why did her trousers have to hug her wonderful legs he thought as he tried to pull them down? Once she was free of her trousers he rested on his knees only to have her nibble on his ear lobe which made him shudder and she giggled. He pulled away from her and she pouted, badass Jane pouted, he wished he had his cell with him so he could take a photo of her and to be fair it was within reach on the bedside table but she would kill him if he took a photo of her in that state. It was not worth her wrath._

 _He stood up and broke her hold on him and she began to close her eyes. He helped her lay down and moved her legs onto the bed and covered her with his bed covers. He always wanted Jane in his bed but this was not one of the ways he thought of. She snuggled into his pillow. He leaned over her and whispered into her ear._

" _I love you Jane just as you are. Every inch of you is perfect please don't change a thing." Kurt kissed her forehead_

 _Kurt placed a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table and a wastebasket by the bed in case she needed any of those during the night._

" _I love you too Kurt just as you are." Whispered Jane but loud enough for Kurt to hear_

 _He grabbed the other pillow from the bed and went to the sofa in the living room with a quick stop at the hall closet to get a blanket._

 _Where was she? She had the mother of all headaches and her mouth felt like cotton wool. This wasn't her room but it felt 'safe' not that she knew why. There was something familiar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was the smell. The smell was nice, comforting, something that she was used to. It smelled like…like Kurt! What was she doing in Kurt's apartment let alone his bed? She turned to the side and was relieved to find that she was by herself, the other side of the bed was not slept in so why did she now feel disappointed? She turned back to the bedside table and saw the water, aspirin and the wastebasket and realised that she must have had a little too much to drink but why did she come here? She spied her top and trousers on the chair, she reluctantly looked under the covers fearing what she would see but let out a sigh of relief when she saw the t-shirt and felt her underwear. She knew Kurt wouldn't take advantage and it's not as if he hasn't seen everything already anyway but still. She gingerly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, found a new toothbrush, thank goodness Kurt believed in being prepared, and cleaned herself up. Once she was ready she made her way to the kitchen and could smell the coffee already brewing in the coffee maker, Kurt the boy scout to the rescue again, she made herself a cup of coffee and one for Kurt and took both of them to the living room where Kurt was still out cold face first on the sofa, his right arm hanging off the sofa resting on the floor. He couldn't have been comfortable, he was taller than the length of the sofa but there was no way he would let her sleep on the sofa. He must have been quite warm during the night as he kicked off the blanket so she could see his t-shirt and boxers. She sat in the armchair and placed her feet on the coffee table and enjoyed her coffee. She was halfway through her cup when she heard Kurt begin to stir. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was bare feet on his coffee table that were attached to a couple of rather shapely legs, shapely tattooed legs, his t-shirt started halfway up her thighs although the angle of her legs made it ride up a little._

" _Morning Jane." Kurt mumbled_

" _Morning Kurt. Could you tell me what happened last night?"_

" _You don't remember?"_

 _Jane shook her head. Kurt sat up and gulped down a couple of mouthfuls of the dark sweet liquid before he replied._

" _Well I was about to get into bed then you were knocking on my door and you literally fell into my arms and you were very…."_

" _Very what?"_

" _Loud. You're a loud drunk! And giggly!" Kurt said with a smirk_

 _Jane groaned in embarrassment._

" _You need to look for new members of your team!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Zapata and Patterson are dead women walking; they just don't know it yet!"_

" _That's between you three."_

" _I was supposed to stay at Zapata's, we all were. I wonder why I came here?"_

" _Let me know when you remember."_

" _Hmmmmm."_

 _They finished their coffee in silence. Kurt got up first and when he was on his way back to his room Jane stopped him._

" _Kurt thanks for taking care of me last night and for giving me your bed although it wasn't necessary, you could have given me the sofa."_

"Kurt? Kurt? It wasn't a dream was it?"

She watched as Kurt continued to avoid eye contact although his pink ears told her the truth.

"All this time I thought it was a recurring dream but it was a memory. Kurt, just because I didn't remember what happened doesn't mean what I said wasn't the truth. Kurt. I . Love. You!"

Jane caressed his cheek and moved his head until it was directly in her eye line and he couldn't look over her shoulder.

"Kurt, I heard you when you told me you love me just as I am and that you think that every inch of me is perfect. Were you lying?"

Kurt couldn't answer.

"Kurt?"

He reluctantly looked into her eyes and was surprised to see the love in them, he always thought it was the alcohol talking not her but it was her. She was telling the truth when she was drunk. He was in awe. He moved forward ever so slowly so she could pull back if he completely read the signals wrong but all he saw was her smile as he moved closer and she closed the gap for their lips to meet. It was a sweet innocent kiss, they both pulled back after the brief touch, Kurt looked stunned and Jane looked happy, both had smiles on their faces and moved forward again for a longer more in depth kiss. Their mouths met, Kurt cupped Jane's cheek to bring her closer. Their noses traced the other once their mouths parted, both couldn't believe what was happening. Jane knew if she waited then Kurt would take years to make any more moves so she took action herself, she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him some more not that he was complaining, his hands were on her waist, his thumbs were driving her to distraction and all he was doing was stroking her with them. They made out for a while, for quite a while. They couldn't get enough of the other. Eventually Kurt's hands moved to under her t-shirt and the feel of them on her skin was driving her wild. Kurt placed open mouthed kisses down her neck, he was driving her insane, and how could she concentrate in briefing again when all she would think about was his mouth on her? She couldn't wait until there were no barriers between them whatsoever, in fact she decided to remedy that fact, she pulled her arms from around his neck to move them to the bottom of her top. Once her arms were crossed and her hands were holding the hem of her top she had started to pull the top up when her hands were stopped by his. Her startled eyes locked onto his in question.

"Jane, I want to do this right…"

"We can move to the bedroom if you want?"

Jane watched as he closed his eyes as if he was trying to count to 10 or something.

"Jane, I think we should wait until we …"

"Have sex?" questioned Jane

"…make love."

Jane thought Kurt was joking then she saw how serious he was, her jaw dropped. It took her a few seconds to regroup.

"Huh?"

"I..I just want us to wait until we get to the physical aspect of our relationship…"

"Why?"

"I want to take you out. I want to treat you how you should be treated…"

"Kurt, you know I don't need all of that right?"

"Jane, you may not need it but you do deserve it. You mean much more to me than just a bed mate and I want to show you. I want to walk hand in hand with you. I want to go to the movies with you but not as friends, as boyfriend and girlfriend, I want to have my arm around you. I want to take you to lovely restaurants where you can pretend that my cooking is better. I want lazy weekends with you…"

"Well we could do all of that after we…"

"Jane, I want you to know without a doubt that I love you, I want to show you first, is that so bad?"

Jane slouched in defeat on his lap.

"No, I suppose not!"

Kurt cupped her cheek again and before he pulled her towards him again she saw his feelings for her in his eyes and she smiled as their lips met once again. Their latest session lasted for a while as well, once they broke apart they couldn't look away, they both blushed and smiled goofy smiles.

"I think it's time that I took you back to your place."

Jane's answer was to pout.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes! I told you that nothing is going to happen tonight…"

"Well, we could sleep together…"

"Jane…"

"I mean literally sleep. Look I know that you want to wait and even though you don't have to I do respect that but I would like to spend the night with you just sleeping in the same bed…"

"But…"

"Kurt, seriously, just sleep. We've waited so long and we're so close, it would be nice to wake up with you, snuggle with you…"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her but only saw honesty in them.

"Fine! But Jane I mean it, I really want to wait."

"Kurt, it's fine, I'm not going to ravish you in your sleep!"

They made their way to his bedroom and they took it in turns in the bathroom, Kurt gave Jane a t-shirt to sleep in, he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw her in it, he really hoped that she kept her panties on underneath if not he was sleeping on the sofa, in his jeans! They settled into the bed and after a brief kiss fell asleep.

Kurt woke up to find himself in a compromising position, they were facing each other and if there was a millimetre between them he would be shocked. His hand was under the back of her t-shirt resting on her back, high enough to know that she wasn't wearing her sports bra. One of her legs was in between his two and the other was hooked over his hip. He was trying to figure out how to extricate himself from her without disturbing her but he should have known that wouldn't be possible.

"Hmmmm, are you uncomfortable?" slurred Jane

"No." whispered Kurt

"So let's just stay as we are then."

"Are you sure?"

For an answer she snuggled even closer, which he didn't think was actually possible, hooked her leg even higher, kissed his chest and sighed in contentment. He froze for a second and realised that she had already drifted back to sleep, obviously comfortable in their current state so he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

For their first date Kurt took her to his favourite Italian restaurant. He chuckled at her inability to choose something to eat as everything seemed so good. Jane kept looking at the other customers and each time she would want what they had, it was so difficult to make a choice, in the end she just gave him a forlorn look.

"Jane, we can come back another time and you can try something else then…"

"But where do I start today? Everything looks so good and it would take a month to try everything on this menu…"

"Jane, you cannot go wrong with anything here, seriously, I have never been disappointed."

"Fine but FYI, if the food is as good as you say, I won't wait until our next date to come here, I'll bring the girls or even come by myself. I won't be able to wait to try everything."

"Duly noted."

Kurt smiled when she took the first bite and moaned. He had to chuckle when he offered her a bite of his dish and moaned once again. What made him laugh out loud though was the fact that Jane really didn't want to reciprocate and offer him a bite of hers. He wasn't offended; it was good to see her enjoy a meal. He still remembered what she looked like when she returned from the CIA. He made it his mission to make sure she enjoyed eating again.

They walked home hand in hand; every so often he would place on kiss to her temple. Jane chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that Zapata would want to throw up seeing how sappy and cute we are!"

"Let her."

"Kurt!"

"What? I'm not embarrassed about showing my feelings for you, are you?"

Jane didn't even bother to verbally respond; instead she stopped walking then stood in front of him, wrapped her arms around him and proceeded to kiss him as if it was their last kiss. When she pulled away she smiled seeing his dazed look.

"I think we should hurry back so we can have our dessert!"

"Huh? What? We've already had dessert."

Kurt was still befuddled and Jane just laughed at him then she sobered when she replayed what he said.

"What do you mean we've already had dessert?"

"Jane, we ate dessert at the restaurant, remember?"

"Yes, but I was talking about…you know…you and me…us…"

"Jane, this is our first date…"

"Exactly, so we should be heading to your room to finish the night on a high."

"Jane, you agreed to wait…"

"Yes, you said you wanted to date me, we had our date…"

"Jane, I want you to have the whole dating experience not just one date…before we…"

"B…B…But…"

Kurt took heart at her crestfallen look; he cupped her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I thought you understood what I meant."

Jane shook her head.

Kurt kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No…" said Jane pouting "I do like sleeping with you."

When they reached his apartment and settled down for the night her back was to him.

"Are you sulking?" asked Kurt

"No."

"Are you sure? You do have your back to me."

"And?"

Kurt was amused by her behaviour and leaned over her to get a look at her face and was surprised when she grabbed his arm and held it in front of her. Kurt chuckled.

"If you wanted to spoon you only had to ask!"

"Shhh, we have an early day tomorrow and my boss is a hardass!"

"Oh he is, is he?"

"Yep!"

"Fine, goodnight Jane." Kurt said after he kissed the back of her head

"Night Weller!" Jane said then brought his hand up to kiss it

He took her to the movies, more restaurants, a Broadway show, to the batting cages; he took great pleasure in showing her how to handle a bat and swing for the ball, a picnic as well as cooking for her several times.

"Hey Jane, what's up?" asked Tasha

Zapata was watching Jane pummel the punching bag as if it owed her money; it was only the two of them in the gym. In fact she noticed that Jane was spending a little more time in the gym than usual, which said something, she usually spent around two hours in the gym with her insane exercise regime. She thought that Jane would have calmed down since she started dating Weller, the longing looks were still there but now they were more open about them which made them prime material for jokes. The sexual tension was still there as well which Tasha thought was weird.

"Huh?"

"Jane you've been hitting that bag for ages, other agents would like to have a go but they gave up…"

"Oh, I didn't realise. Why didn't they just come and ask me if I was finished?"

Zapata just looked at her.

"What?"

"Seriously? Hmmmm, yeah asking Jane 'I'll kill you with just a look' Doe if she's finished killing the punching bag? I don't think so."

"I'm not scary!"

Tasha just laughed in her face and turned to leave and saw Weller entering.

"Hey Boss, looks like your better half is a little frustrated at something, you may want to take care of that before she explodes or kills everyone in the office whichever happens first!"

Kurt watched Zapata with a confused expression as she walked out and then turned to Jane.

"What was all that about?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea; she gets weirder by the week."

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Yep, just give me ten minutes to clean up. Am I scary?"

"What?"

"Zapata said I was spending too much time on the punching bag and other agents were too scared of me to ask me if they could use it."

"I think we've already established that Zapata is a little weird. You're not scary."

"That's what I thought!"

"We're spending the night at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, I feel like I've been neglecting Roman."

"It's fine Jane. Do you want some sibling time? I could go back to my apartment if you want?"

"No, I want you with me. It would be great if you and Roman could get along…for me?"

Kurt heaved a sigh.

"I'll try, that's all I can promise."

Jane took a cursory look to make sure they were the only two in the gym and quickly planted a kiss on Weller's lips.

When they walked into her apartment Roman was on the sofa with the remote in his hand, his head snapped to the noise of the key in the lock and his mouth opened in surprise from what he saw.

"Er excuse me, who are you and where did you get a key to my apartment?"

"Ha ha Roman, you're so funny, not! Don't quit your day job!" said Jane as she passed him giving him a slap on the back of his head

"Hey!"

"We're staying here tonight!"

Roman looked between his sister and Kurt who both walked into the kitchen with take-out bags.

"Er that may be a problem." Said a hesitant Roman

Jane stopped emptying the bags and turned round to look at him. Kurt was getting the plates and cutlery.

"Why?"

"Well, I assumed that you didn't live here anymore so…I may have converted your room."

Kurt stopped what he was doing to watch the siblings.

"May have converted my room?" Jane asked in a tone that Kurt knew meant trouble

"Well, yeah, I needed my own personal gym and you weren't using it so…"

Jane narrowed her eyes and shoved past Roman to have a look for herself. Kurt didn't see what the problem was, they'd just go back to his place after dinner but he knew better than to voice his opinion, not a lot scared him but getting between, literally in between these two terrified him. Jane returned seconds later.

"Jerk!"

Roman laughed out loud.

"Got you didn't I?"

"You're not funny! It's ok Kurt; my room is still as I left it."

"Ok."

They sat and enjoyed their meal and watched some TV together. When it was time for bed Jane and Kurt were heading up when Roman needed Kurt's help with something.

"I'll be up in a minute." Said Kurt

"Ok."

Kurt walked into the kitchen to find Roman with his arms folded and his earlier pleasant mood gone.

"Let me guess, this is where you tell me if I hurt Jane then you'll kill me?"

"Oh please, that goes without saying. No this is about the fact that this house has only two bedrooms…"

"Are you actually suggesting that I sleep on the sofa?" asked an incredulous Kurt

"No of course not, and even if I did and you accepted, Jane would just sleep with you on the sofa."

"So what's all this about?"

"Well, if you'll let me finish then you'll find out."

Kurt gestured for him to do so.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted…" Kurt rolled his eyes "…this place only has two bedrooms, two bedrooms next to each other and I don't really want to find out how thick or thin the walls may be, do you understand me?"

Kurt stood there with his mouth open.

"If you told me that you both were going to be staying here then I would have bought some noise cancelling headphones but alas you didn't and I didn't so please remember that when you are 'sleeping'!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Oh and if being a decent human being isn't your thing just remember Jane is my sister and there are certain things that brothers and sisters should not know about each other, just in case you decided to ignore my musings. If that doesn't work well how would you feel if it was your sister, Sarah is it? How would you feel if it was Sarah in the room next to you with her boyfriend and if they didn't have any consideration for you?"

Kurt scrunched up his face.

"Exactly! I think I've made my point. Goodnight Kurt!"

In the bedroom Kurt found Jane waiting for him.

"What did Roman want to talk to you about?"

"He knows how to give me nightmares!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kurt what did he say to you? Did he threaten you? I'm going to kill him. I can take care of myself."

Jane was almost at the door before Kurt caught her.

"Jane, he didn't threaten me and it's a brother's prerogative to 'have a talk' with his sister's boyfriend."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"So what did he have to say?"

"He just reminded me that the two bedrooms are right next to each other and they may or may not have thick walls…"

Jane's mouth dropped open.

"Why that little…it's none of his business what we get up to in here. If he doesn't like it he can sleep on the sofa!"

"Jane, nothing is going to happen in here."

"That's not the point, he doesn't know that! For him to have that talk with you is wrong, he should have said it to me!"

Kurt burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I have a nephew, I know Sarah's had sex and as far as I'm concerned it's only been the once which thankfully gave me Sawyer!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! There are some things I want to stay ignorant about!"

"But…"

"Jane, are you saying you want to know everything about Roman's sex life, including hearing him?"

Jane scrunched up her face just like he did, which made him chuckle.

"Exactly!" said Kurt "No brother wants to talk about anything related to sex with his sister, hence why Roman spoke to me about it. It's fine."

Jane just shook her head.

They were having dinner in a fancy restaurant, the food, the interior everything was just amazing. They were having a great time; Kurt was dressed up in a suit and tie while she was wearing an elegant dress, Kurt told her a month before about this date and so she'd have enough time to find the 'right' dress, judging from Kurt's reaction she made the right choice, it was a long strapless dress and Kurt nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw her.

They were coming to the end of their meal, Kurt had already asked for the bill, they were just sitting there holding hands, Jane knew that tonight was going to be 'the night' and she was anticipating every single moment. The bill arrived and she watched as Kurt discreetly checked it and moved to find his wallet. He patted his jacket pockets, all of them, then his pants ones and repeated the actions when he didn't locate said wallet. Jane chuckled at Kurt's panicked look; she pulled her card out when the server came back to their table. Kurt found his wallet by the time Jane was putting her card back in her purse, which didn't go unnoticed by her date. They got a cab back to his apartment and if he was a little subdued Jane put it down to the fact that Kurt was a little anxious about what was to come.

Jane kissed Kurt once they were in his bedroom but he didn't seem to be too interested which baffled her.

"Do you need me to unzip you?"

Jane smiled coyly.

"Yes please."

Jane turned her back to him hoping that he would appreciate the sexy underwear that she was wearing; she felt the zip being pulled down then something being placed on her shoulder. She looked to find that there was one of Kurt's t-shirt on her shoulder, by the time she realised what it was Kurt was out of the room.

"What just happened?" she asked herself aloud

It took Kurt a few minutes to come back and when he did he was in his t-shirt and boxers and her went to his side of the bed and climbed in.

"Kurt, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm tired, 'night Jane."

Jane stood there for a few minutes before she shimmied out of the dress and went to the bathroom. When she came back Kurt had his back to her side, she got under the covers and tried to think what went wrong, he didn't even kiss her goodnight. She snuggled into his back so she was the 'big spoon', placed a hand on his heart and placed a kiss on his back.

"I love you Kurt." She whispered

She was almost asleep when she felt his hand cover hers over his heart and heard him whisper.

"Love you too."

The next morning she decided to find out what happened, they were not leaving the apartment until she did. She found him in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Kurt, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt, we had a great time last night, you took me to a wonderful restaurant but on the cab ride back something changed."

"It's nothing."

"Kurt, please talk to me." Jane begged

"Jane, have something to eat, we don't want to be late to work."

"Stuff work, neither of us is leaving until we have this out."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what happened last night, I thought we were both having a great time then all of a sudden you were distracted."

Jane watched as Kurt struggled to say what was on his mind. He tried a few times but in the end there was just silence. She waited him out. She watched as Kurt took a deep breath and then started to speak.

"Last night was going great then…then I couldn't find my wallet…"

"I remember so I used my card…"

Jane still couldn't tell what the issue was then she saw Kurt grimace when she mentioned using her card, it couldn't be, could it?

"Are you kidding me? Because I paid, that's why you're in a mood?"

"I was supposed to pay!"

Jane stood there open mouthed in shock.

"Seriously? That's what put you in a mood, me using my card? Really?"

"Jane, I asked you out on a date. I was supposed to pay and then you paid."

Jane was totally confused; it couldn't be about money, it couldn't. There were times when she's paid for their lunch and when they've split the bill, she didn't understand why last night was different.

"Is this about the money? If you want to pay me back then fine…"

"It's not about the money!"

"But you just said…"

"It's because you paid for our date."

"You just said…ok, I'm really confused now. Can you please explain to me in simple words what I did wrong?"

"I told you, you paid for our date."

"Kurt, I think you must be speaking in a language that I don't understand because I'm completely confused."

"Let's forget about it, we're going to be late."

So they left to go to the office.

The rest of the team realised that there was something wrong but no one not even Zapata wanted to get in the middle of whatever disagreement was happening between the two but everything came to ahead in the afternoon. Patterson insisted on going into the conference room to sort out whatever the issue was and neither Kurt nor Jane wanted to argue with her because whenever you argued with the computer geek things never ended well for you, people only ever argued with Patterson once, you'd have to be completely stupid to argue with her a second time, so they all trooped into the conference room following Patterson.

"What is going on?" Patterson demanded

Kurt and Jane shared a look but neither wanted to air their issues at work but Patterson had other ideas.

"Someone talk now or we're going to be staying in here until someone does!"

Jane heaved a sigh and began to speak.

"Kurt asked me out on date and he picked a wonderful restaurant…"

Patterson looked to the other members of the team and only saw confusion in their eyes as well; they couldn't see what the issue could be.

"…we got dressed up and we had a wonderful time, the food was gorgeous, everything was…perfect, then it came time to pay the bill and Kurt was looking for his wallet and he couldn't seem to find it so I took my card out and paid for it…"

"Ok, so was your card refused?" asked Zapata

Jane shook her head.

"Did they over charge you and Kurt made a scene?" asked Reade

Kurt took offence at that and shot Reade a look.

"Did the server hit on you and Kurt made a scene?" asked Patterson

Kurt now gave Patterson a look.

Jane shook her head.

"Our sever was a woman!" said Kurt

Patterson just looked at Jane

"So did the server hit on you and Kurt made a scene?" Patterson asked again

Kurt scowled at Patterson, Zapata chuckled and Reade just shook his head.

"Face it Weller, Jane is HOT!" exclaimed Zapata

Tasha was now on the receiving end of the scowl.

"I know that!"

"Jane what happened?" Patterson asked

"Well, that's it."

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" asked Zapata

"I paid for the meal and apparently I did something wrong."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, you paid for your date?" Reade asked

Jane nodded her head.

"Ok, that's a no no. I'm with Kurt on this!" Reade said as he literally moved to Kurt's side, Kurt now had a smug look on his face

"What?! I don't get it. Why is the fact that I paid for our meal such a big deal? I've paid for our lunch and dinner before; we've split the cheque before why was last night so different? Please can someone explain it to me because I'm confused."

"It just is! All those times that you paid or split the cheque were you on a date? Or were you just grabbing something to eat?" asked Reade

"Is there a difference?"

"Jane, I have to agree with the guys, if I get asked out on a date, I do not expect to pay for it." Chimed in Patterson

"But that's not fair, that means Kurt will be paying for all our dates!"

"Hey, there's nothing to say that you can't ask him out on a date!" exclaimed Zapata

"So if the word 'date' is mentioned then the person asking is the person to pay? Have I got it right?"

She watched as they all nodded their heads. Jane walked to Kurt.

"Kurt will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed hers on his arms.

"Yes." Kurt whispered as he bent down to kiss Jane

"Oh great, now they're back to sappy!" said Zapata sarcastically

Patterson shoved Zapata's shoulder; the three members of the team left the couple to themselves.

The couple had numerous dates; each had fun planning their dates and Jane grudgingly understood what Kurt was talking about when he said he wanted to date her. They carried on spending each night together whether it would be at his place or hers. The day after they first spent the night at her place both Kurt and Jane unbeknown to the other went out and bought Roman a pair of noise cancelling headphones. Jane really wanted to make her brother squirm but Kurt talked her out of it, which was probably the right thing to do.

A couple of months later, after numerous cases Kurt was preparing their dinner, Jane was out with Patterson and Zapata for a girls day. He knew Jane was on her way home as she texted to say so, he had a few finishing touches to complete for their night. Jane entered a few minutes later and he was shocked to see what she looked like, she was drenched from head to toe.

"So, is it raining?" Kurt asked

Jane just gave him a look and a quick peck on his lips as she walked past him.

"Do I have time to have a quick shower? I really want to get warmed up."

Kurt grabbed Jane as she tried to walk past and gave her a proper kiss.

"Take you time."

Jane squeezed his hand then left to have a shower. She was too focussed on the shower to take note of anything, as soon as she was in their bedroom, Kurt quickly ran around the apartment.

She felt so good after her shower, she was glad that they were having dinner in tonight, she couldn't face going out. She just wanted to be comfortable so she put on a pair of panties one of Kurt's hoodies and a pair of his socks. She loved stealing his clothes; it just made her feel closer to him. She walked out of their room and just stood in shock, how long was she in the bathroom for she wondered because their well his apartment had been transformed. There were candles everywhere and they were all lit and made the place so romantic.

"So you like?" Kurt asked

"When…how…what?" Jane started

Kurt chuckled. Jane looked down at herself and was going to turn around when Kurt caught her.

"Where are you going?" asked a puzzled Kurt

"I need to change!"

"Jane, you're stunning as you are!"

Jane gave him a sceptical look.

"Seriously, it's just us and maybe I'm biased but I always think that you look amazing!"

Jane smiled at him shyly and moved forward to kiss him. When they pulled apart Kurt took her hand and walked her to the dining table and pulled out a chair for her which made her chuckle and shake her head at him.

Kurt had made all of her favourites (anything Kurt made was her favourite); they took their time and savoured the meal. Jane wanted to help clear and wash the dishes but Kurt wasn't having any of it. He went to the music player and switched it on then went back to Jane and held his hand out, Jane was puzzled until Kurt pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her and they began to sway. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced for a while; Jane rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the evening. Jane lifted her head off of his chest and pulled his down to hers so they could kiss. When they pulled apart Kurt cupped her cheek and wanted to see if she was on the same page but he saw her biting her lip.

"What's wrong? Jane if you're not ready that's fine, we can wait…"

"Kurt, I've been ready since I came here that first time!"

"So what's the issue?"

"I'm not wearing any sexy underwear; I've just got my boring old panties on."

Kurt looked at her incredulously but he could tell that she was actually serious.

"Jane, you're stunning in every single way and just for your information your underwear has always driven me mad, I've dreamt about removing them from your body, anything else might just give me a heart attack!"

Jane looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them and pulled him down for another kiss, a quick one this time though. When they pulled apart Jane had a plan.

"You get the candles in the kitchen and I get the ones in here, deal?"

Kurt smiled.

"Deal."

Quickly they put out all the candles and double checked them just in case. Then they met at the door to their bedroom where Kurt bent down and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they were in the room Kurt just kicked the door shut and they enjoyed the rest of their evening together. Neither of them had any regrets.


End file.
